


The stars, the moon (they have all been blown out)

by dearren



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Letter style, M/M, kinda very short?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearren/pseuds/dearren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt writes to Alby. Alby writes to Newt. They both need each other's cosmic love to exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stars, the moon (they have all been blown out)

**Author's Note:**

> And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
> I tried to find the sound  
> But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,  
> So darkness I became
> 
> \- Florence and the Machine

Alby,

we liked to watch the stars at night, remember?

We tried to figure them out, give names to the constellations.

But we were wrong

They were false stars, magic tricks.

We were fools, watching them, when they were really watching us. We were always falling, Alby. From hope, grace, walls and in love. And they watched us.

Now I know, the only real stars were the ones in your eyes when you kissed me that night.

The only real constellation was you and me, dancing around each other, endlessly. Co-existing. Your stars were so beautiful.

I wish they would have stopped us. I wish they would have never let me see your light.

When I look at the night sky now, Alby, all the stars are gone. 

But I need my stars. 

You were my stars and now you've gone. 

I wish you could have been more selfish. I wish you would not have left my in this darkness. 

I'm scared. 

I need you.

 

************

 

Newt,

do you remember the moon?

A bright orb in the sky, brighter than any star could ever be, more beautiful than any earthly words could ever fathom.

We never saw the moon. 

It was a false moon, a magic trick.

We were fools, watching it, when they had put it there for us. We were always foolish, Newt. Foolish to hope, to believe, to let go, to love. And it hurts.

Now I know, the only moonlight I ever felt was the one on your lips as I captured them with mine.

The only real eclipse, when I could barely see you, when you were wound up in darkness. Hiding. But your light always returned.

I wish they would have stopped us. I wish they would have never let me taste your light.

When I look at the night sky now, Newt, all I see is an empty canvas. 

I have no stars to give, any more. 

You were my moon and now I've left you. 

I wish I could have been more selfish. I wish I would not have left you in this darkness. 

I'm sorry. 

I love you.


End file.
